As computer and network communication technologies have continued to advance, a variety of forms of entertainment have become increasingly intertwined with computers and the internet. For example, many people purchase goods and services over the internet; download and stream digital content such as movies, television shows, photos, preview trailers, and the like; interact socially online through a variety of social networking platforms; play games online; and more.
One form of computer entertainment in which advances in internet connectivity have had a particularly significant impact is video games. Before such advances, multiplayer gaming was a limited experience often confined to a local environment between two to four users playing a game through a common platform, e.g., a single videogame console. With the proliferation of internet technologies, multiplayer gaming has been transformed into a network that connects players across vast distances, and the possibilities for multiplayer competitive and cooperative play within any particular gaming title have increased greatly as a result.
In addition, with the widespread adoption of online gaming, a variety of techniques have been developed to support the online gaming experience and enhance user interaction through video game networks. For example, many video game networks include online features that support the video game experience, such as, e.g., online leaderboards through which users can compare rankings, accomplishments, etc.; online video game stores that provide access to purchasable and downloadable game content, such as full games, game trials, and add-ons such as new characters, maps, and levels, etc.; social networking features that allow users to create avatar representations of themselves in the video game environment; and the like.
Moreover, some video game service providers have expanded their network services beyond pure video game play and video game related support functions to attempt to integrate various other forms of computer entertainment into the experience. For example, some video game network interfaces allow users to access other computer entertainment content through a respective video game platform. One such example is a video game console that includes a home screen before booting up any particular video game title, which provides access to applications that provide users with various other computer entertainment content, such as downloadable music, movies and television shows, streaming services, and integration with existing social network services.
Despite the above advancements, there is an ever evolving need for increased user involvement in video games and online computer entertainment experiences. It is within this context that aspects of the present disclosure arise.